1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic circuit unit suitable for satellite and terrestrial digital audio receivers used for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic circuit unit is described below with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view showing the main parts of the conventional electronic circuit unit, and FIG. 10 is an enlarged cross-sectional view showing the mounting state of a cable in the conventional electronic circuit unit.
Next, the structure of the conventional electronic circuit unit is described with reference to the FIGS. 9 and 10. A box-shaped frame 52 which has upper and lower surfaces opened is enclosed in a box-shaped chassis 51, and the frame 52 has a plurality of side plates 52a and a through hole 52b provided in the side plate 52a. 
A circuit board 53 has a wiring pattern 54 and various electronic components (not shown) mounted thereon, and a desired electronic circuit is formed on the circuit board 53. The circuit board 53 is mounted in the frame 52.
A lead cable 55 is composed of a coaxial cable, and has a core wire 56, an insulating coating portion 57 for covering the core wire 56, a reticulated outer conductor 58 provided on the insulating coating portion 57, a cylindrical member 59 embedded in an outer peripheral portion in the vicinity of one end of the outer conductor 58, and a heat shrinkable tube 60 embedded in the outer conductor 58 to mount the cylindrical member 59.
The cable 55 is mounted in the frame 52 by inserting the cable 55 into the through hole 52b from the outside of the frame 52, by soldering the cylindrical member 59 to the side plate 52a, and by soldering the core wire 56 to the wiring pattern 54 (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-332454).
However, in order perform a mounting operation for mounting the cable 55 on the conventional electronic unit, it is necessary to perform an inserting operation for inserting the cable 55 into the through hole 52b of the frame 52 and a soldering operation for soldering the cylindrical member 59 to the side plate 52a. Accordingly, the mounting operation of the cable 55 has low productivity and high manufacturing costs due to the complicated mounting operation.
In the conventional electronic circuit unit, the mounting operation for mounting the cable 55 on the frame 52 needs the inserting operation for inserting the cable 55 into the through hole 52b of the frame 52 and the soldering operation for soldering the cylindrical member 59 to the side plate 52a. Therefore, the complicated mounting operation causes low productivity and high manufacturing costs.